


The Exception

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What with interruptions, an adorably apologetic boyfriend, and the backspace bar, Will is having some problems with his writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exception

** The Exception. **

** Will. **

Okay, Will, write something. Write anything. Just write while she’s asleep and before anyone else knocks on the do―

_Ring_

“Areyoufuckingkiddingmerightnow?!”

My hand darts out for phone, not even looking at the caller ID.  

“Whatever you’re selling I don’t want it! I don’t need any credit cards, I’m happy with my internet provider and I don’t care if I’m related to you or if you’re on fire right now! I’m busy!”

“…Um.”

“Sonny?”

“I’m sorry, Will, you get back to work, I’ll―”

“No,” I sigh. “Sorry, baby. You just caught me at a bad moment.”

“Is it not going well at home?”

“Literally everyone I know and their Uncle wants to talk to me today.”

“Well, you’re nice to talk to. I like talking to you.”

I can’t help but smile; he’s such a dork, a really sweet dork. “You’re so stupidly nice and cute. It’s stupid.”

“I…thank you?”

“Any time. So what’s up?”

“Uh, nah, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have bothered you…”

“Hey, come on, I’m sorry. Tell me what’s up.”

“I uh, I left my cheque book at home and I was going to ask if you could maybe bring it over during a writing break, but don’t worry I’ll just―”

“I’ll be there in ten.”

“No! Will, your writing is important.”

“You hear that?” I say, walking towards Gabi’s room and the crib where Arianna-Grace is currently whimpering and on the verge of grumpy tears.

“Is Rapunzel awake?”

“How many times? She’s _bald_ , Sonny.” I laugh.

“Yeah, but she’s always asleep.”

I laugh over the phone. “That’s sleeping beauty, wrong princess.”

“…You might be right about that.”

“Two younger sisters, Sonny. There’s no _might_ about it, I know my princesses.”

“So she’s awake?”

“She’s awake and wondering where her Sonny-bear is.” I can’t see him but I know he’s smiling because he loves it when I call him that.

“I doubt that” he says softly, and yep, there’s that smile. “That’s her _I want my daddy_ cry.”

“Well, she wants one of us. Hang on a sec…” I put the phone down to pick up my little girl and cuddle her close, swaying slightly. She soon settles down, but I know she’ll be awake for some hours now. I pick up the phone and cradle it between my shoulder and ear.

“She’s settling.”

When he doesn’t answer straight away I speak a little louder down the phone. “Sonny?”

“Hey,” he says, sounding a little breathless. “Sorry, it’s super busy and I have to try and make a dent in the books today.”

“I’ll let you go, then. I’ll come over with your cheque book soon.”

“No, it’s okay, I can―”

“ _Sonny_.”

“…Thank you.”

“Talk soon, love you.”

“Love you.”

** Sonny. **

“Looks like it’s slowing down a little.” T says.

I glance up from my corner booth where I’m surrounded by ledgers, papers and my trusty calculator―God, I miss Chad―and notice that he’s pulling a TBD embroidered cloth through his hands. He looks nervous for some reason.

 “Yeah, yeah it is. I know I should be happy that we’re doing so much business, but thank god, you know?”

“Yeah, I hear you. It’ll be better when you have the extra staff.”

“Yep.”  I turn back to the books, thinking that’s the end of the conversation, but I feel my seat dip beside me. I glance to the side to see T offering me a big, cheesy smile. Oh god.

“So I was thinking…”

“Is that a good idea?”

“Ha ha. Anyway, I was thinking…why waste the time in training up two new staff when you already have me?” Queue even bigger and even cheesier smile.

“You?”

“Yeah, see…” he shifts closer. “You could hire a new person and just take me on permanently. And hey! I could even train the new person for you! I’m good with the customers; I know how to use the cash register, I know where you keep stuff―”

“You sure as hell know where we keep the food.”

“Right!” He says excitedly, still not understanding that that wasn’t said in support of his argument.

“Come on,” he says, bouncing in his seat a little like a friggin puppy. “What do you say?”

I close my eyes, knowing that he isn’t even close to being as qualified as the resumes I have on file, but that I’m going to give him a chance anyway. “Okay, but we see how it goes, alright?”

“Yes! Awesome!” He says happily, rubbing his hands together, and I’m actually kind of warming up to the idea of seeing this doofus most days.

“Now let me get back to work.”

“Okay.” He starts to get up but then sits back down next to me. “You’re not just giving me a job because I’m Will’s friend, are you?”

“No, I’m giving you a job because you’re _my_ friend.” And I’m surprised to realize that I mean it.

I laugh out loud when he launches himself at me and pulls me into a rough bear hug – _Jesus_. I pat his back, laughing softly. “Alright, alright, keep it professional.”

“You cheating on me, Kiriakis?”

I look up to see Will standing there with one hand on an empty stroller and the other holding Ari, who’s presently snuggled up to his shoulder. I feel instant warmth spread through my chest. Before I can even answer, T stands, patting Wills shoulder.

“I got a job!”

Will cuts a quick glance at me. I can see the amusement in his eyes clearly, but there’s affection there too. He loves that T and I are genuinely friends. “Do you not like making a profit, or something?”

I laugh, but T narrows his gaze at Will. “You’re lucky you’re holding a baby, Horton.” He peeks in at Ari. “Hey, smush-face!”

Will looks at me again, both resigned and amused. “Smush-face.” He repeats, and I laugh.

“Get back to work before I change my mind.”

T salutes me and wonders off to hopefully work and not eat all the peanuts.

Will shakes his head and then takes T’s seat next to me. He leans over and kisses me. “Hey, you.”

“Hey, beautiful.”

“ _Ooh_ , compliments, I like.”

“Who says I was talking to you?” I lean over and nibble on Ari’s fingers. She gives me a big, toothless grin.

“Typical. I got all dressed up and did my hair and everything.”

I laugh. “Shut up.”

He grins. “You want your Sonny-bear?” He says to Ari, and there’s that sensation of just sinking into something warm and lovely.  I _adore_ it when he calls me that. I happily hold my hands out for her.

“Get your fill,” he says to her. “Papa’s got work to do so we can’t bother him for too long.”

It takes me a second to realize that he’s calling _me_ papa. If you thought Sonny-bear turned me to goop you should see what being called papa does to me.

“Come here, you.”

I take Ari and hold her close, and like every other time I fall a little bit further in love with the warm, gentle, snuffly little creature in my arms. “Have you been good for daddy?”

“She’s been great; it’s everyone else that’s been a pain in the butt.”

“I’m sorry I called―”

“Hey,” I feel his hand squeeze my knee. “Not you.”

I give him a small smile and then just because I can I blow a raspberry to chubby little cheek near my lips, making Ari giggle.

He leans forward to reach into his back pocket. “Here’s your cheque book.” 

“You are a lifesaver, thank you.”

“It’s gonna cost you, of course.”

I lift an eyebrow at him. “Oh yeah?”

He grins. “Yes, I’ll take payment later, however. I know you have to remain prof―”

I cut him off with a kiss.

He smiles at first, but then just melts into my kiss. A tiny, chubby hand touching my cheek makes me break the kiss with a laugh. “I’m sorry, were you being ignored?”

“We should probably let you finish up here…” Will says, looking at the mass of paperwork on the table.

I grumble, and I may even be pouting. “I guess.”

He kisses my cheek. “It’ll get easier soon when you hire someone else on.”

“Fingers crossed.” I hand Ari over reluctantly, taking secret delight when she whimpers a little. “Bye pumpkin, see you soon.”

Will gently lowers her into the stroller and quickly finds her pink―her favourite―binky to pre-empt her tears. He leans over to kiss me goodbye but then pauses.

“Oh! I almost forgot.”

He reaches into the compartment side of the stroller and pulls out a small Tupperware container. “I assume you forgot to have lunch, so here.” He hands it to me. “I made you a little something.”

For a second I don’t say anything because I’m so touched. “That is by far the sweetest, most domestic thing you have ever done, Will Horton.” I laugh gently, and then lift my chin for his kiss. “Thank you, baby.”

“Yeah, whatever” he mutters, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“Let me get the door for you, I need to stretch my legs.”

I walk them out, my hand resting at the small of his back, and then I hold the door open wide, clear of the stroller.

“Thanks again, I really appreciate it.” I wave to Ari and I’m just about to close the door when Will’s hand darts out and catches my wrist.

“You’re the exception,” he says softly, and then lifts my hand, pressing a quick kiss to the back of it. “You always will be, okay?”

I give him a slow, soft smile; open my mouth to say something but then just nod.

“See you at home.”

 

** Will. **

I come too with a gasp, lifting my head from my laptop.

“Hey, wakey wakey.”

That’s Sonny. I look at him and then rub my face blearily. “What time is it? I must have passed out.”

“It’s pretty late, did you get much done?”

I rub the back of my neck and stretch the kinks out. “Yeah, actually. When Gabi got home she put Ari down, so I’ve pretty much had a clear run to just―”

My words die on my lips when I look at the computer screen―my _blank_ computer screen. I immediately start pressing buttons. “Uh…where is it?”

“What?”

“Oh no, no no no…”

“What?”

I look at the keyboard and rub absently and indentations I can feel on my face. “I…I must have hit the backspace with my face…”

Sonny’s face fills with sympathy and what might be the tiniest bit of smothered amusement. “Oh, Will…” He rubs my back. “But you backed it up, right?”

“Well…that’s what a smart person would have done.”

His hand covers his mouth, and he’s definitely trying to not smile.

“I had eight pages!” I moan.

“Aw, honey.” He leans down and hugs me, his arm wrapping around in front of me as he kisses my temple. “You must have hit save at _some_ point.”

I click a few more buttons, check all my files. “I guess I was just on a role and didn’t….I am such an _idiot_!”

“You’re _not_ an idiot; you’re just a tired, dedicated father.”

“Imma friggin idiot, Sonny.”

“Do you think you can recall most of it?”

I reach for my notepad, flipping through the pages dejectedly. “Well, I made notes and bullet points and stuff, but… _dammit_.”

“Okay,” he says softly, taking the notepad out of my hand and then closing the laptop. “How about you leave it for now, and then approach it with fresh eyes tomorrow. I bet you write something even better.”

I whimper, still so annoyed at myself. “I guess.” I push back my chair and let him guide me by the shoulders towards our bedroom. “I could so punch myself in the face right now.”

“No punching, I happen to like that face a hell of a lot, thank you.”

“It’s a stupid face.” I tug my sweater up over my head in a quick movement and throw it somewhere on the bedroom floor. “I’m stupid and I have a stupid face.”

“You’re brilliant and you actually have a beautiful face.”

I give him my _oh please_ look, and he crosses his arms stubbornly.

“Hey, I had the hots for that face the second I saw it, so no dissing.”

He gets a reluctant smile out of me. He approaches me knowingly and slowly slides his arms around me. “You are coming to bed with me, no more beating yourself up, no more writing for the night, no exceptions.”

I grumble and he gives my waist a little shake.

“I mean it.” He shrugs. “You’ll write better tomorrow anyway.”

“And why is that?”

He smirks. “Everyone performs better when they’ve been laid.”

I cock an eyebrow at him and bark out a quiet laugh. I love it when he speaks so forwardly with me; it’s a complete turn on.

“I mean I _do_ have a toll to pay” he says.

“You do?”

He kisses me slowly. “For bringing my cheque book?” He reminds me, his lips a hairsbreadth away from mine.

“That is true, I forgot.”

“And tolls must be paid” he murmurs, walking me back towards the bed.

“Couldn’t agree more,” I murmur huskily, my hands pulling at his shirt.

“No exceptions” he says.

I nod. “No exceptions.”


End file.
